One Long Night
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: SLASH Newsies decide to play truth or dare. (Chapter 12 is up... finally)
1. Didn't you burn the ace?

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, so please don't sue. And I am very very sorry if anyone else has a Newsies fic with this name, if you do and want me to change the title of mine, I will be more than happy to.  
  
Summary: The Newsies decided to play Truth or Dare. Mush knows another language, and Blink burnt an ace before. Blink/Mush, Spot/Race, and maybe some other couples if you want any..and tell me that you do.  
  
Genre: Humor  
  
Warning: Slash  
  
One Long Night  
  
"Hey sweetheart, are you bored to?" Mush yelled across the room to Blink, who was trying to play solitaire with Race's old cards.  
  
Blink looked up angrily, "What do you want Mush?"  
  
Mush pranced over to Blink's bunk, "Let's play a game with the guys, Kid."  
  
Blink returned his attention to his cards, "I'm already playing a game; besides, everyone else is out selling papes still."  
  
"Hey Kid?" Mush asked climbing onto Blink's bunk and looking at the cards, "Ain't dat da deck of cards dat ya burned da ace ta?"  
  
Blink looked at Mush and then began to laugh, "No wonder I've been playing all night, but can't seem to find the Ace of Spades.even when there isn't any other cards left."  
  
Mush smiled, "Can we play a game then?"  
  
Blink rolled his eye again, "I've already told ya.all the rest of the guys are still selling their papes." Just as Blink finished his sentence, all of the older newsies came walking into the lodging house. "Well, speak of the devil, right Mush."  
  
"What?" Mush asked which caused Blink to roll his eye again.  
  
"That'll do, Mushee, That'll do." Blink said patting Mush on the head.  
  
Mush seemed to ignore Blink's last comment and he yelled to the other newsies at the top of his lungs, "Hey fellas, d'ya wanna play truth or dare wit Blink and me?"  
  
Blink turned to Mush quickly, "Who said I want to play truth or dare, stupidhead?"  
  
Mush grinned, "I said you did, Kid. Besides, we can learn more about our friends."  
  
"Hey Mush, we'd love to play.but can we wait a few minutes, Race just left to get Spot from Brooklyn so dat we can all play." Jack said grinning as Blink turned to Mush.  
  
"If I didn't love you so much, I'd soak ya ta death, den spit on yer grave." Blink mumbled.  
  
"There, there, Mein einangiger Freund." Mush whispered to Blink.who stared at him in shock.  
  
"What did you just say Mush?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Mein einangiger Freund.ya know my one-eyed friend." Mush said grinning.  
  
Just as Blink was trying to come up with a clever response, Spot and Race walked in holding hands.  
  
Blink rolled his eye once more, "This is going to be a long night."  
  
A/N: Okay fellas, that's all for now. Now, here are the three challenges for you to put into your review.  
  
1- Where did the idea for the line "That'll do, Mushee, that'll do" come from and/or the  
word, "Stupidhead"  
  
2-What language is the phrase Mein einangiger Freund in?  
  
3- Please, give me some ideas for either truths or dares! I need help from sane people!!!  
  
Okay, so there's your mission, if you shall chose to accept it, click the little purple button. 


	2. My Lovey Dovey Baby

Shout-Outs!  
  
Shakes1- Yup! Of course That'll do Mushee, that'll do is from Shrek.but it's also from Babe too.and Stupidhead is from Lilo and Stitch! And Mein einangiger Freund is in German (it's from Lilo and Stitch too well, the German version). Having an all gay lodging house would be the coolest! But maybe I'll have one straight guy.that way it woun't be so bad.um.Kloppman can be the token straight guy. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Soaker- Whoa! I have to admit, I wasn't thinking of Babe when I wrote 'That'll do Mushee, that'll do' but it is in there.and Shrek.and Stupidhead is from Lilo and Stitch. Mein einangiger Freund is in German, but I don't know why Mush would know it yet.and I hope that the dares I use will be good enough.now to come up with a reason for Davey to come.hm.. Thanks for the review!  
  
Dakota-Jones- Whoa, you can spit on your teacher in German can't you. I've never thought of that before! Hmm.I'm really thinking of having Skittery/Snitch.but that's because they are the coolest! Well, thank you for the review.  
  
Newsies Miracle- I'm gonna try to work your dare into this in a later chapter.and the Spot thing.I might do it differently, but don't worry, I promise to put it in!  
  
Seraph2- Thank you so much for the review.your right, kissing is always good.and I guess I can put Specs/Dutchy but only because everyone wants it so much.and because I want it.but once again thank you so much for the review.  
  
SpotLover421- Truth or Dare is always fun.now if only I can get my friends to play with me.mean mean people.Well you were right on everything.and Stupidhead is from Lilo and Stitch. Thank you for the review!  
  
Shakes1- Um.Babe is a movie about a talking pig or something.don't worry, I felt left out at first to.but then I asked my JROTC friends.and they knew.dang, I swear they are gay sometimes.like when they wear dresses.at yard sales.  
  
Spazjoslyn- Thank you for the review!  
  
Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr- .you cheated.  
  
SpecsGlasses- Yup! That is it! Wow, you got all of them right.besides the Stupidhead thing (which was from Lilo and Stitch) but don't worry, no one got that one right.besides the cheater.also known as my sister.I think I'm going to use a lot of your ideas.because they are too good. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I can't wait for more of your fics! So update! Thanks for the review!  
  
A/N: Wow! I'm in shock.incase you don't realize, that's almost one page of shout-outs.I hope I don't get a big head.wait, I have my other fics that no one reviews to damage my self-esteem.Well, without further ado.Here's chapter two (Wowie! That kinda rhymes)  
  
One Long Night  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So fellas, who's gonna go first?" Mush asked looking around at his friends.  
  
"I don't know, Mush." Blink sighed, then leaned against Mush's shoulder, "Why do we even have to play?"  
  
"Come on Blink, it should be fun." Skittery grinned looking over to Blink and smiling.  
  
"Why don't you go first Mush, since it was your idea." Jack grinned.  
  
"Yeah Mush, besides I wanna ask you something." Snitch grinned.  
  
"Okay, um... I guess I want a dare." Mush looked to his friends nervously, "Please be nice to me though."  
  
"Don't worry, who could ever be mean to you?" Blink gently wrapped an arm around Mush.  
  
Skittery grinned evilly, than leaned over to Mush and whispered a dare into his ear. Mush glared at Skittery.  
  
Blink gently moved his arm, "Okay, so maybe I was wrong. Skittery can be mean to you."  
  
"I've noticed." Mush murmured as he walked out of the room. The rest of the newsies quickly ran to the window. Within seconds, the could see the figure of Mush came out of the door, followed by his voice yelling, "Kloppman is my lovey dovey baby dam-ngit!"  
  
The all the newsies except Blink began to laugh as all the movement on the street stopped.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you Skitts." Blink stated as he began to glare daggers at Skittery, and preceded to jump him punching him repeatedly.  
  
"Whoa, Blink, it's a game.just leave him alone okay," Snitch yelled as Spot and Jack grabbed Blink and pulled him away from Skittery.  
  
As the rest of the newsies got back into their seats on the floor, Mush walked back into the room, his face still red from anger. "Snitch." He snapped unwilling to sound happy yet.  
  
"What?" Snitch asked.  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Err. dare?" Snitch answered as he kept talking to himself that it was impossible for Mush to be mean.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Skittery." Mush grinned as he sat down by Blink.  
  
"You can't be serious can you?" Skittery laughed as his checks filled with color.  
  
"Do it." Mush snapped.  
  
A/N: Sorry, it was short.but I promise the next one will be longer if you review, and if you don't.. it's going to be shorter.hahaha. So, please review.and then you can have a spiffy shout-out. 


	3. Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman

~*~Shout Outs~*~  
  
Miracle- Don't worry, I did laugh...but the sad thing is that I read about half of it before  
realizing what it was the chapter.oh man, I'm such an idiot!  
  
Shelly Webster- Don't worry, I will be nice to Spot, I just can't promise that my muses  
will be...I mean they were mean to Mush after all. I don't know if they are in  
the closet or not...maybe half-and-half...  
  
SpotLover421- I loved Mush dare to.but it was so hard to get it just right.and I have a  
pile of crumpled up papers on my floor to prove it.  
  
Soaker- I love cliffhangers, because they can help me update faster...even though it  
doesn't... Well, I'm sorry it was short, I just couldn't get the kiss right yet.  
  
SpecsGlasses- Sorry, it was so short, I didn't have the time to write it any  
longer...because now I have a stupid job after school...I wish I had time to just  
write fan-fics and nothing else...if I did I would be a happy girl...but I  
don't...Oh, I might use another of your dares in this one...and UPDATE your  
fic! I mean I updated mine (blackmail always mange's to backfire.so I should  
really stop it.)  
  
Dakota Jones- I'm so sorry that I left it hanging there...I just couldn't get it right I swear!  
If you want I can even send you a picture of the pile of crumpled up paper on  
my floor... Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr- Yes, you did cheat... cheater.  
  
BrooklynGrl- Hm...Selling fake products door-to-door...have to keep that one in mind...  
Thank you for the review!  
  
Shadowlands- Your right, Skitts isn't so bad, I guess he was just having a bad day and  
wanted to take it out on Mush...or something. Oh, you might want to get that  
finger looked at...you don't know what kind of diseases Skitts might have... Hey!  
I'm only kidding. Thank you for the review!  
  
One Long Night  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"But...but...I-I...it's not fair, Mush." Snitch stuttered.  
  
"Do it." Blink joined Mush in saying it this time.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Do it."  
  
Snitch sighed, defeated he turned to Mush, "For how long?"  
  
Mush looked over to Blink, "I don't know. Blink, how long should it be for?"  
  
Blink grinned, "However long they want to." Snitch let out a sigh of relief before Blink went on, "But it has to be for more than thirty seconds." His grin grew into a smile.  
  
"But what if Skitts doesn't want to...I mea-" Snitch began to complain once more as Skittery walked up to him and placed a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Stop being such a baby Snitch, just because you suck your thumb, doesn't gi-" Skittery was cut off by Snitch's lips pressed against his.  
  
Mush quickly looked over to Blink, "How long is thirty seconds?"  
  
"Duh, it until someone counts to thirty, Mush." Blink answered as Mush leaned his head against Blink's shoulder.  
  
After about half an hour, Mush turned to Blink, "Has it been thirty seconds yet?"  
  
Specs laughed as he looked over to the kissing couple, "I'd say thirty minutes is more like it."  
  
Snipeshooter followed Specs line of sight, "Ew, why didn't they just stop after their first break for fresh air?"  
  
Blink laughed, "You'll understand one day...now, who wants to be the brave soul to stop them?"  
  
Race smiled, "I volunteer Spot."  
  
"But! Jack's yer leader not me, 'Ave 'im do it, and hurry." Spot complained looking over to where Jack had fallen asleep.  
  
Blink kicked Jack's shoe, "Hey Cowboy, it's time to stop Skitts and Snitch."  
  
Jack began to mumble something than turn away from Blink.  
  
"Poke up, Cowboy." Blink said again only a bit louder.  
  
Jack stood up and walked over to Skittery and Snitch, "Hey, you two, ya know that wes are all waitin' for ya right?"  
  
Skitts and Snitch quickly pulled apart.  
  
"So, um...who's turn is it now?" Skitts asked as he placed a hand over Snitch's.  
  
"Snitch gets to." Blink replied as Snitch began to smile.  
  
"Jack." Snitch stated.  
  
"What?" Jack seemed to have forgotten what game they were playing and was now looking over to his bed longingly.  
  
"Truth or Dare."  
  
"Oh, ya...I forgot...um...it seems like there's a pattern going on, so I'll follow it, Dare." Cowboy smiled.  
  
Snitch smiled then whispered something into Jack's ear.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Jack said his eyes now wide open.  
  
"Nope. Now do it." Snitch smiled.  
  
"But what about my pride?" Jack asked glaring daggers at Snitch.  
  
"You lost that when you became a scab," Spot said as he looked over to the only other leader in the room.  
  
"Come on, ya still sore 'bout dat. Dat was like what, a year ago?" Jack looked around to his friends.  
  
Davey laughed, "It was only 350 days ago."  
  
Specs laughed, "Man, Davey, you need a life."  
  
Snitch grinned, "Now do it Cowboy."  
  
Jack stood up and walked toward Kloppman's room as the other Newsies followed.  
  
He opened the door and walked to up the old man who was reading at his desk and began to poke him. "Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman."  
  
"What is it boy?" Kloppman said a little louder than a whisper, but apparently Jack couldn't hear him because he continued.  
  
"Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman, Kloppman," Jack continued.  
  
Kloppman hit Jack across the face. "WHAT DO YOU WANT????" Kloppman yelled, the other Newsies tried to withhold their laughter.  
  
"The rabid monkeys are coming, hold onto your privates," Jack said as fast as he could then turned around and skipped out of the room.  
  
Snitch was on the floor laughing at the bottom of the stairs, "I...can't...believe...you...did...it."  
  
"Well, it was a dare so it didn't mean anything, besides Kloppman won't hold it against me." Jack answered.  
  
Blink smiled then looked down at Jack, "Remember, Kloppman banned 'Truth or Dare' for our lodging house when were like five...so I guess you can't tell him that it was a dare."  
  
Jack swore under his breath as he pushed the newsies out of his way. "Itey, Truth or Dare."  
  
Itey looked at Jack with pure fear, "Dare."  
  
A/N: I understand that I could have done that kiss better, but I have such a bad headache...oh man, I don't want to go to school tomorrow...but I can always look on the bright side, D&D all nighter after school! Oh ya! I still need more ideas for dares, so if you have any please tell me! Oh, and a special thanks to SpecsGlasses for the Kloppman dare, and of course the "Kloppman is my lovey dovey baby dammit" dare. 


	4. In accordance to the prophecy

SpecsGlasses: Ya know it wouldn't have been funny if you weren't so open in giving away your ideas about dares and stuff. You seriously are the coolest! And don't worry, I'll never ban you from reading any of my stuff because...  
  
Jack!Muse: Because she's lucky to get all the readers she can.  
  
Me: ::hits Jack!Muse:: NO! Because I love all of my reviewers, especially those of you that give me your ideas. But now I can honestly say that I have played truth or dare, or at least my character in D&D has.oh man, am I the biggest geek ever or what?  
  
Jack!Muse: Yes, you are the biggest geek ever.  
  
Me: Why can't you just go on strike or something?  
  
Jack!Muse: Because that wouldn't annoy you right now, because you just sit back and watch us sing and dance...  
  
Itey!Muse: BOO!  
  
Me: Once again thanks for the review and for the ideas, and if you have anymore ideas on dares don't be afraid to tell me, I mean look what I have to deal with as far as Muses...  
  
Shadowlands: I think I have to agree with your muse.I didn't like that kiss that much, but ya know it's hard for me to write romantic mushy stuff, because I have only gone on like 2 dates, and guys don't like me...something about my response to them asking me out being kinda like this, "So Celeste, Will you go out with me?" Me "Are you Trey Parker or Max Casella?" "Um...No." "Well, I guess you have your answer than don't you." Hm.do you think that might have anything to do with it? Oh! Guess what I was awarded within my class, I am the student most likely to begin stalking a little known actor...I don't know if that's a good thing or not, but I got it.  
  
Dakota-Jones: I'm soooo sorry, I can't believe your parents would ban you from the internet! I mean mine would if I wasn't already overworked... Dang it! My only free days this week...are the days I have off for a party and a seminar (that I have no interest in) But I am so happy that you liked it. I don't even know why I like cliffhangers...but I just do... Thanks for the review!  
  
SpotLover421: YAY! Being too lazy to log in is the best! I'm pretty sure that they liked that, but personally I've been trying to work more Slash into it...maybe it's the fact that I've been learning in English why it's wrong to write about things that you don't understand...and so I have to be as annoying as humanly possible to my teacher, even though she will never read my fics. Well, thank you for the review! You're the best!  
  
One Long Night  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jack grinned again as he looked at Itey, "I dare you to speak in third person, narrate everything you do, and end everything you say wit' in accordance with the prophecy."  
  
Itey kinda stared at Jack, "What does Third Person mean?"  
  
Jack looked to Specs to explain.  
  
Specs sighed and looked to Itey, "Have ya eva read a book?"  
  
Itey shook his head, "Na, but Ise read a pape!"  
  
Specs sighed again, "Well, Third person is when you call yourself by your name, or he."  
  
"Oh, dat makes sense..." Itey looked to Jack, "For how long?"  
  
Jack grinned, "For a week, starting," Jack stared at his watch-less wrist, "NOW!"  
  
Itey looked up to Spot, "Truth or Dare, the handsome young Italian asked the leader of Brooklyn, in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
"Truth," Spot answered glaring at Jack for giving Itey such an annoying dare.  
  
Itey stopped and stared into space for a second. "The handsomest young Newsboy was at a lose for words, since he had not been expecting that, in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
"Hey, Itey! I think that part of the dare included being honest!" Race yelled looking the other Italian.  
  
"The young boy turned to look at his friend, for he had been telling the truth, in accordance to the prophecy." Itey grinned.  
  
Mush turned to Blink confused, "What prophecy, Kid?"  
  
Blink smiled and kissed Mush's forehead, "I tell you later."  
  
Mush nodded then looked at Itey, "So, what are you going to ask Spot?"  
  
Itey looked into space again for a second, "The devilishly handsome genius turned to the short leader of a far off land once more, 'What is your real name?' he asked eagerly awaiting the answer, in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
"Why do you care, asked the highly pissed off leader." Spot mimicked Itey glaring daggers as Race laughed.  
  
"Itey could feel the resentment in the air. But he could not give up on hearing the answer, in accordance to the prophecy." Itey grinned once more.  
  
Race placed a hand on Spot's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Ya know, ya hafta answer, I mean think of your reputation if ya don't."  
  
Spot glared once more. "Alright my name is..." Spot mumbled something so quietly that no one could hear.  
  
"What was that?" Blink asked looking at Spot.  
  
Spot shook his head, "Me real name is so sissy, why d'ya wanna know what it is anyway?" He spat before repeating it only a bit louder.  
  
"WHAT?" Blink screamed in anger, "Dat ain't a sissy name! Dat's me name too!"  
  
Spot smirked at Blink, "Why d'ya think it's so sissy."  
  
Race smacked Spot's head. "Youse an idiot, And youse real name ain't Luis, it' Jol-"  
  
Spot placed a hand over Race's mouth, "Ise can say it for meself, me names..." Spot shuddered, "Jolyon, and if ya tell anyone, I'll soak ya I swear I will!"  
  
Itey began to laugh, "The young Italian began to laugh uncontrollably at the mention of the 'tuff' leader, highly sissy name. For it is common knowledge that all leaders must have sissy names, in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
All the newsies besides Jack and Spot began to laugh as Itey ran out of the circle to hide under Race's bed.  
  
Spot smiled, "I guess it's me turn to do ax some one ain't it?"  
  
Blink nodded as a silence fell over the group of young boys as Itey was heard saying, "The young boy began to suck on his thumb, hoping the others would believe him to be Snitch and pass by him, in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
"Blink."  
  
Blink swore under his breath.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Spot asked grinning at Blink.  
  
"Well, since I ain't a sissy, Jolyon, I'll say Dare." Blink looked to Spot with a grin on his face.  
  
Mush stared at Spot in fear of what he was going to ask Blink to do next.  
  
"Well, I dare you to..." Spot mumbled something into Blink's ear.  
  
Blink grinned once more, "Is that all ya can think of Jolyon?"  
  
"Naked." Spot added.  
  
Blink, well blinked...or maybe he winked at that comment as he looked to Spot once more, "I don't know how happy Mrs. Spot Conlon would be at the fact that you want to see me naked and not him."  
  
Race stood and took a step towards Blink.  
  
Blink stood up and smiled at the group, "So, should I do it inside or should I do it outside?"  
  
"Outside." Spot repeated.  
  
"Itey came out of under the bed with his thumb still by his mouth, he could not restrain the wonder at the dare at which his close friend was faced, in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Blink smiled, "Mushy, d'ya wanna come out and hold me clothes for me?"  
  
Mush looked at Blink, "But dis is me fault dat yous gonna make an ass out of yourself."  
  
Blink grinned, "No it ain't, it's lil' baby Jolyon's fault." Blink ran out of the room with Spot at his heals.  
  
"Can I keep on me eyepatch?" Blink asked looking at Spot.  
  
"Um...sure..." Spot answered.  
  
"Itey stared at the conversation which grew between the two boys wondering why the one-eyed guy did not ask to keep on his underwear instead." Jack glared at Itey, and Itey quickly added, "In accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Blink continued to push a chair up to Kloppman's door, to make sure that the old man would not come out to discover his dare while it was being played out.  
  
Blink then took a step outside and stripped down to his eyepatch then handed his clothes to Mush, smiling. "Wish me luck...den I won't get sick."  
  
Blink ran out into the middle of the street and started dancing around like Medda as he sung at the top of his lungs, "Mush should come Coochie-Coo." He then walked over to Mush as melodramatically and seductively as he could, of course he was ignoring Itey's commentary of 'The young Italian stared at his surprisingly handsome friend's naked butt, in accordance to the prophecy' and proceeded to walk up to Mush and kiss him with a kiss that rivaled that of Snitch's and Skittery's earlier in the night.  
  
Mush began to blush uncontrollably as he dropped Blink's clothes to wrap his arms around Blink.  
  
"GET A ROOM!" Race yelled and the rest of the catcalls followed.  
  
Mush and Blink stopped kissing and Blink coolly put his clothes back on.  
  
"Itey was highly disappointed as he secretly wished that the lodging house was a nudist colony, in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Jack hit Itey over the head, "When I said to narrate everything you did, I really really didn't mean EVERYTHING that you did."  
  
"Itey stared at the handsome leader of the Manhattan Newsies as he questioned himself as to a plan of action." Itey then pushed Jack against the wall and kissed him for about five minutes before walking back inside saying something about 'kissing a boy is really quite fun, in accordance to the prophecy.'  
  
Meanwhile, back in the circle, Blink was looking around to his friends.  
  
"Race."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How many cups of cheese is the moon made out of?" Blink grinned.  
  
Race stared at Blink  
  
"Ya thought I was gonna ask ya truth or dare didn't ya.well, guess what, I am gonna. So, Truth or Dare." Blink was almost doubled over laughing.  
  
"Dare." Race said looking at Blink in fear as Itey skipped in followed by a rather confused looking Jack.  
  
Blink smiled evilly, "Race, I dare you to..."  
  
A/N: Yay! Another cliffhanger! Wow, I think this is my favorite chapter so far! So, if you have any more ideas for truths or dares, please tell me! I mean my muses may not be on strike right now, but there is no telling how long this is going to last...  
  
Itey!Muse: The evil genius looked to his boss, I like the way you showed me living up to my dare, in accordance to the prophecy.  
  
Jack!Muse: Whoa...What was that all about? I mean Itey kissing me? I'm so confused that I think I should go on strike.  
  
Me: ::smiling evilly:: It's just a little bit of randomness  
  
Itey!Muse: Please review in accordance to the prophecy. 


	5. Oscar has good taste

Shout Outs,  
  
Soaker: I know what you mean, Itey IS having too much fun with his dare.  
  
Itey!Muse: The handsome young Italian muse wondered how people could not have  
  
Too much fun on his dare, in accordance to the prophecy.  
  
Well, thank you so much for the review, it means a lot.  
  
Inquisitive- In accordance to the prophecy is an awesome dare, and a great way to get out of dates...I mean coughcough... Don't worry about your friends believing you're a psycho, I mean you can always think of it on the bright side, The world is a horrible place and in our time it is hard for people to find something to believe in. By allowing others to believe we are pyscho, we are giving them a stable belief to hold on to...man, see I'm psycho too.  
  
Dakota-Jones- I know, a naked Blink is a very VERY nice image to have in your head, in fact a naked Newsie in general is a very good image (well, besides Crutchy, Les, Snipeshooter, Boots, Jake, and all the little boys that are newsies). I don't know where the Itey/Jack thing came from...I mean I didn't even realize that it happened until my little sister asked me about it. Don't worry, I'm going to try to put so Dutchy/Specs in this chapter, but I can't promise anything, I mean I no longer have any control over this fic...  
  
FidgetConlon- Hey, I'm so happy that you enjoyed it. Itey's dare seems to be a classic, but the really funny thing is think about him selling his papes for the next week...okay, maybe I'm the only one who thought that was funny... But I shall try to put in more kissing. Maybe if its Spot/Race kissing your Spot!!Muse will be on the same thought pattern as you.  
  
Shadowlands- But if the lodging house really was a nudist colony, then it wouldn't be funnier because we would spend all our time drooling so we would forget to laugh... I have no clue what's up with all the kissing, I guess my muses like it...Ya know, if it's what my muses want, who am I to argue?  
  
Itey!Muse: ::pulls thumb out of mouth:: What are you talking about? I AM  
Snitch. ::shoves finger back in mouth then winks twice::  
  
::looks almost in tears:: I have found out that there is no such thing as the perfect man...I mean in my mind Max and Trey are the closest...but Max likes the Red Sox...and Trey...Trey is a Cubs Fan... ::begins crying::  
  
Mush!Muse: Don't worry, we have no clue what she's so upset about either.  
  
Liams Kitten- But Cliffhangers are so much fun...when you're the one who's writing them...I guess. How can you not like Itey? I mean he's so Itey- ish! Don't worry, I know that the kiss wasn't the good, I mean I personally thought it sucked, but you can't blame me, I have no experience with kissing! And to your D!Muse, yes, people do hang clothes on hangers...  
  
SpecsGlasses- I think that that was my favorite chapter so far too...but then again I have no clue what this chapter is going to be like...Itey is the greatest! But I believe he's Jack's sugar daddy...j/k... I personally think the Blink is my favorite character...who is a Yankees fan (can you tell I'm trying to forget that Trey likes the Cubs?) I don't know how many cups of cheese the moon is made of...maybe I should ask Davey!Muse or someone.  
  
Davey!Muse: The moon isn't made out of cheese.  
  
I think we need a second opinion don't you?  
  
Mush!Mush: It's made out of five and a half cups.  
  
So, there we have it, the moon is made out of five and a half cups of cheese. I know that you are NOT laughing, I mean who would laugh at Spot's name being ::tries very very hard not to laugh, but fails:: JOLYON! Hmm.I wonder if I can find a copy of Itey's prophecy, that would be very interesting... Itey is crazy, but then again he's so cute, and this story is so going to be Itey/Jack now! Love your reviews! And update your fics soon!  
  
A/N: Wow, that was a lot of shout-outs...like over a page and a half... And now for the next chapter!  
  
One Long Night  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Race, I dare you to..." Blink stopped when the door swung open and a very angry Sarah walk right up to Jack and Itey.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed looking at Jack then at Itey. "HOW DARE BOTH OF YOU! I MEAN YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND," She pushed Jack, "AND YOU," She studied Itey for a second. "WELL, YOU'RE A GUY!"  
  
"The young Italian didn't know whether to be proud of Sarah for knowing the difference between sexes, or to kiss Jack again just to make Sarah madder, in accordance to the prophecy." Itey smiled.  
  
Sarah punched Itey and somehow managing to hit her hand on the wall in the meantime, "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN!"  
  
"The young Italian looked at the upset girl with ugly eyelashes, 'What if he wants to be my boyfriend, miss?' He asked kindly as he turned the other cheek...the upset girl hit like a girl after all and could not hurt the toughest, sexiest, most Itey-ish young newsie, accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Sarah studied Jack's face looking very hurt, "Well?"  
  
Jack looked confused, "Well, what?"  
  
Sarah pushed him again, "Who's it going to be? Me," She kissed Jack full on the lips, "Or it."  
  
" '-ey.' The young Italian reminded Sarah of the last syllable in his name before leaning to kiss the very sexy strike leader once more, in accordance to the prophecy." Itey pushed Jack against to wall and began to kiss his passionately, and was a bit surprised, along with everyone else, when Jack started to kiss him back. After about five seconds, Sarah pulled the two of them apart.  
  
"Well, I guess I have my answer then don't I?" She asked looking at Jack, her anger now replaced with the pain of being rejected.  
  
"The young Italian smiled, 'Ise sorry Sarah, but ya know Morris likes ya.' He said remembering when Morris had last tried to beat him up, in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Mush stood up, "Would you like to play Truth or Dare with us, Sarah?"  
  
Sarah looked at them still hurt, "I guess so, Davey and Les should be here soon." She sat down as far away from Jack and Itey as she could, or almost as far away from them as she could. Dutchy and Specs had kind of taken over the back corner and were acting a lot like Snitch and Skitts were earlier.  
  
Blink looked at Race once more, "As I was saying I dare you to go and confess your undying love to Oscar Delancy."  
  
Race's mouth dropped, "What?"  
  
Blink grinned again, "Oh, sorry, I must have forgot, you also have to kiss his feet."  
  
Race glared as Spot helped him up, "Ya have ta do it, Racey."  
  
Race continued to glare at Blink, "I hate you Blink."  
  
Blink grinned, "I love you to Racey."  
  
Race ran over to Blink and pushed him down, "Da name's Racetrack or Race, but not RACEY!"  
  
Mush looked at Race confused, "But Spot called ya Racey."  
  
"But dat's cuz I love Spot, and he can kick me ass."  
  
Mush looked at Race once more, "But you don't have a donkey."  
  
Blink stood up and patted Mush's head. "Shouldn't you be going now Race?"  
  
Race stood up and kissed Spot, "Sorry, I don't think you would like me to do dat after touching Oscar."  
  
Race stood up and walked out of the Lodging house and ran to the Delancy's house.  
  
He knocked wearily as he was wondering how he knew where it was.  
  
The door creaked open and Oscar came out, "What do you want stupid?"  
  
Race fell down onto his knees and began to kiss Oscar's feet before looking up, "I...I don't know how to say this...but...I love you..." Race tried to fake tears, "I've loved you since I first became a News-" Race was cut off guard by Oscar pulling him up and kissing him on the lips.  
  
"Oh Race, I was about to give up all faith, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, yous beautiful." Oscar said as he went to kiss Race again, but Race had made a run for it when Oscar was talking.  
  
The Lodging door came open again, and Race grabbed Spot and pushed him against a wall kissing him madly. When Spot finally pushed Race away Race looked almost in tears, "Never let Blink do that to me again, Spotty."  
  
"But Racey, it was only a dare, I mean Blink's was worse..." Spot added, but Race merely shook his head.  
  
"Oscar loves me...and he kissed me...Oh gosh I just want to die!" Spot pulled Race into a hug.  
  
"No you don't Racey, no you don't ever want to die. Because I don't want ya ta die."  
  
"Aww..." Blink cooed as he looked at the two short boys hugging.  
  
"Ise gonna soak ya Blink! But first... Dutchy! Truth or Dare?" Race said looking at the blond who had just stopped kissing Specs.  
  
A/N: Well, that was fun.  
  
Racey!Muse: ::is attacking his mouth with mouthwash:: I'm gonna soak ya.  
  
Jack!Muse: We can always go on strike.  
  
Itey!Muse: The young Italian muse is pleading with the readers to review, in accordance to the prophecy. 


	6. Ach Mann

A/N: I have shout outs at the end, because I originally typed them up first...but they took up like 3 and a half page...so I decided you would like to read the chapter first. And this chapter is dedicated to all the people that had nightmares due to the Oscar thing in the last chapter.  
  
One Long Night  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Ise gonna soak ya Blink! But first... Dutchy! Truth or Dare?" Race said looking at the blond who had just stopped kissing Specs.  
  
"What? Oh, ya we were playing a game weren't we...so I guess, um...Dare." Dutchy said before looking at Specs.  
  
"You really shouldn't have said that, Dutchy." Specs looked at Dutchy feeling worried.  
  
"Dutchy, I dare you to go and striptease for Pulitzer." Race smirked as all the other newsboys began to laugh.  
  
"Ach mann." Dutchy murmured and Mush started to stare at him.  
  
"What did you say, Dutchy?" Mush asked.  
  
"Oh man..." Dutchy repeated the translation.  
  
"But Dutchy...you said it in Deutsch." Mush looked confused as everyone looked at him.  
  
"Mush, of course he said it in Dutch, that's why his name is Dutchy." Blink said placing a hand on Mush's shoulder.  
  
"Not Dutch, Blink... Deutsch, German..." Mush looked at Dutchy once more. "Sind Sie deutsch oder Holländisch?" (translation: Are you German or Dutch?)  
  
"Ich bin deutsch." (translation: I am German) Dutchy said as he looked at everyone. "I never said that I was Dutch. I just said 'Ich bin deutsch' to begin with. I said Deutsch not Dutch!"  
  
Specs looked hurt, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Dutchy looked around at all of his friends, "Um...I have to go out and do my dare...so um...bye." Dutchy ran out of the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mr. Pulitzer, We have to figure out how to make more money." Jonathan began.  
  
"Jon...please, never start a conversation off with those words again, you know very well what happened last time you did." Seitz began as a knock sounded on the door.  
  
Jonathan went over and opened the door, to see Dutchy standing there.  
  
"Hi, do you have any form of music that you can play?" Dutchy asked...the office went silent. "I guess not." Dutchy began to striptease as he threw his clothing at Jonathan, Pulitzer, and Seitz.  
  
When he was he walked into the office, "Can I have my clothes back now?"  
  
Seitz and Pulitzer quickly gave him back everything that they could find, but for some reason Jonathan refused to give him back his under shorts.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I should go now...um...bye." Dutchy ran out of the office still stark naked.  
  
Seitz looked at the other two bad guys, "That was weird."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dutchy came back into the lodging house out of breath.  
  
Specs looked over to Dutchy, "Hey German kid, you were allowed to put back on your clothes..."  
  
Dutchy looked at Specs with sad puppy dog eyes, "Don't be mad at me, please...I mean I love you."  
  
Specs's eyes grew, "You what?"  
  
"I think I love you Specs...so please don't be mad at me, I wouldn't be able to bare it if you were." Dutchy looked almost in tears, and not even Blink wanted to make fun of them.  
  
"I love you too Dutchy." Specs grinned and kissed Dutchy.  
  
A/N: Lookie at that guys! It's not a cliffhanger! And it has Dutchy/Specs... Well, um...please vote on who should be next...because I don't know who to do.  
  
SHOUT OUTS  
  
SpecsGlasses- Hey thanks for the review. I know that I liked that last chapter a lot, because I mean I hate Sarah, and I'd rather see Jack with anyone besides her. Well, don't feel bad about not updating, I mean I barely ever update...but this week I'm doing good, I mean I've updated this one, 'Just Fooling Around', 'The Cowboy and The Gambler', AND I have a new fic started. I don't know why I said that, I guess I'm just going crazy.  
  
Itey!Muse: YAY! We can carpool!!! Then we can drive in that cool lane with the white diamonds and go crazy five times faster...not to mention that we can speed...  
  
Jack!Muse: Itey, what about your dare.  
  
Itey!Muse: Bite me Jack!  
  
Jack!Muse: ::bites Itey!Muse::  
  
Me: GAH! Jack, Itey NO ONE needs to see that! Go into a closet or something! Once again thanks for the review Alarice (did I spell that right?)  
  
Dakota-Jones- I know what you mean! It's so great whenever Jack dumps Sarah, if only it would happen on the movie. :'( I'm sorry if I scared you with the whole Oscar part... Well, thanks for the review!  
  
Racey!Muse: PLEASE SAVE ME!!!  
  
Dutchy!Muse: Isn't that a bit too late to ask now? I mean you've already had your dare...so PLEASE SAVE ME INSTEAD!!!  
  
sage1899- I'm sooooo sorry that I did that to Race...will you ever forgive me? Hehe, David was there, I just don't think that Sarah thought to look around...plus Sarah isn't always the brightest person in the world it she? Well, thanks for the review.  
  
Racey!Muse: ::gives sage some of his mouthwash::  
  
Soaker- Thanks for the review! I'm sorry for screwing with your mind and making you like Itey and Mush...but they are so funny!  
  
Mush!Muse: ::gives Soaker a donkey:: Be careful or Spot may kick it.  
  
FidgetConlon- LoL! You remind me of my friends...because they like to add the term 'ness' to the end of everthing. And Kissing is the greatest isn't it? Thanks for the review!  
  
AnUNDERCOVERnewsie- Thank you so much for the review. And don't feel too bad about laughing so hard that your parents yelled at you...I wrote that chapter in my Pre Calc. Class...and I was yelled at by the teacher to be quiet.  
  
Itey!Muse: ::walks over to Sami with bowl of soup:: The young Italian gave the poor sick reviewer soup to make her better, in accordance to the prophecy.  
  
Shadowlands- Muffin??? That's kinda strange...but I can't make fun, I mean I used to say Chip every other word...and you are not a big weirdo! LoL! I liked the part with Itey and Jack making out too! Thanks for the review, sorry for the short shout out, who knew that shout outs could take so much time to do?  
  
Jack!Muse: I did!  
  
Me: Do you happen to have any duct-tape that I can borrow?  
  
Saturday- Yup! Itey's Dare is the coolest...although it's very annoying at times... ::glares at Itey!Muse:: And I also think it's great that he is love with Jack. Well, thanks for the review.  
  
Racey!Muse: I almost was puking, but I hadn't eaten :'(  
  
Yank'nChipper- sextacularily? That's a cool word, I'm gonna have to remember that one... Hitmen are fun, if you want I know of one...that I have kinda highered to assassinate me when I become President...and to kill my Jack!Muse, the next time he goes on strike...  
  
Jack!Muse: Why are you so mean to me?  
  
Me: Because you ALWAYS go on strike against me! And I'm not as good of a person as Pulitzer is...bribery just ain't my style ya know... Thanks for the review.  
  
Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr- I'm glad that you liked it sis.  
  
Mush!Muse: Has she been into my candy?  
  
Blink!Muse: No, you've been into hers.  
  
Mush!Muse: Shhh.she's not supposed to know that.  
  
Liams Kitten- Sugar is good...very good... I like to write cliffhangers to torture people too! But mostly because my Muses go on strike before I can end a chapter in a productive way... Of course Jack choose Itey over Sarah, I mean do you really expect a Sarah-hater like myself to do anything else? I mean come one! Mush is too sweet for his own good sometimes...I bet ya anything that deep down inside he is an evil mastermind...  
  
Mush!Muse: I'm a what?  
  
Racey!Muse: Your right, he must be...  
  
The Oscar seen was great wasn't it? I mean I couldn't let Racey's dare be simple and go as he planned it to could I? What I'm trying to decide is did Blink know about Oscar's crush ahead of time?  
  
Blink!Muse: ::winking uncontrollable:: How dare you accuse me of such a thing...I would never...  
  
Racey!Muse: Then why are you winking?  
  
Blink!Muse: I'm not I'm blinking... ::mumbles something about how useful an eyepatch is::  
  
I'm so sorry about your Dutchy muse and the whole hanger thing... Now the big question is does he clean the hangers? And are you still planning on using them?  
  
Spot!Muse: Maybe you should hang him with one of them...  
  
Spot! Be nice! Well, thanks for the review!  
  
BrooklynGrl- Dude, my teacher says that too...just not to me... To me it's more like "Funny spawn of Satan"...but then again my teacher is evil... We don't play truth or dare around here either, but I can change all of that...someday... Sorry about the thing at school, and I wish you are the best. Thanks for the review.  
  
Checkmate- Hey sorry about the cliffhangers! I'll try not to do them as often...after I stop procrastinating...tomorrow... Well, thanks for the review! Besides why would you want to be sane??  
  
A/N: Whoa, that's a lot of shout outs.over three pages... next time I hope to have more! If I'm lucky!  
  
Itey!Muse: The Young Italian walked out in front of all the readers, "Please Review" ,in accordance to the prophecy. 


	7. You named a knife after me?

A/N: Okay, the shout-outs are at the end because there is over four pages of them...in fact there's 1,313 words worth of Shout outs... count 'em...I'm right... Well, please enjoy this chapter then review again.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sarah looked around to the Newsies, until she happened to see David making out with Pie Eater.  
  
"DAVID REVREN JACOBS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Sarah screamed as Davey turned to look at her.  
  
"The same thing I was doing when you came in." Davey answered grinning.  
  
"The young Italian felt that he had been quiet for too long, so he decided to mock Sarah, in accordance to the prophecy." Itey said grinning.  
  
Mush looked at him, "Where were you?"  
  
"The young boy grinned, I was here the inter time...I was just hiding under a blanket and whispering, in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
"Itey, you're a moron." Jack said grinning.  
  
"That's why you love me, said Itey smiling," Itey said smiling before kissing Jack, "He then kissed Jack, in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Dutchy suddenly looked around; however, he still hadn't gotten dressed; and said "It's my turn isn't it?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Dutchy grinned, "Well, Sarah, I dare you to...um..."  
  
Sarah put her hands on her hips, "Don't I get a choice of truth OR dare?"  
  
Dutchy sighed, "Do you want a truth or a dare?"  
  
Sarah stopped and stared into space for a few minutes. "Dare."  
  
"The young Italian secretly hoped that he would dare her to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge, in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Jack hit Itey, "Be nice!"  
  
Itey kissed Jack. "I am nice!" Jack looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "I mean I am nice said the angel of a newsie who was always nice to everyone after he kissed Jack, in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
"Okay, as I was saying, I dare you to shave your head." Dutchy grinned.  
  
All eyes turned to Dutchy.  
  
"The sexy young Italian turned with his friends to look at the crazy one with blonde hair, wondering what the hell he was thinking, in accordance to the prophecy." Itey said.  
  
"Well, you see...it's always been my secret dream to have the longest most beautiful hair in New York, and it just so happens that Sarah's was voted number one most beautiful head of hair, and I was number two...so if she shaves her head I'll be number one and my dream will come true." Dutchy said trying to look serious.  
  
"The young Italian was very offended over the fact he hadn't heard about that survey...and that he wasn't number one, in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Specs laughed as he playfully pushed Dutchy, "There was no such survey...why did you REALLY dare her to shave her head?"  
  
Dutchy grinned, "I thought it would be funny."  
  
Sarah's mouth dropped, "Hasn't enough bad things happened to me?"  
  
"Look on the bright side Sarah, you still have us." Mush said grinning.  
  
Blink leaned over to him, "That isn't a good thing Mushy."  
  
"Oh..." Mush looked at Sarah upset.  
  
Sarah stood up, "Okay, I'll do it, but where am I going to find a razor?"  
  
Dutchy grinned, "Jack, can you use your razor?"  
  
"Hell no! That thing touched my face!" Jack said as Itey laughed.  
  
"The sexy young man who had a fancy collection of razors and knifes under his bed smiled, 'she can use one of mine' he said in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Snitch laughed under his breath as Itey went to go get a razor.  
  
"WHO TOOK MY SHARP POINTY THINGS?!" Itey screamed forgetting about his dare, until Jack threw a pillow at his head. "THE PISSED OFF ITALIAN SAID IN ACCORDANCE TO THE DAMN PROPHECY!!!"  
  
Snitch laughed again, "Don't you mean my sharp pointy objects?"  
  
Itey ran over to Snitch. "WHERE ARE THEY? HE SCREAMED IN ACCORDANCE TO THE PROPHECY!"  
  
Skittery stepped in front of Snitch, "Why don't you try NOT yelling at Snitch, and asking nicely?"  
  
Itey glared at him, "Itey glared, 'Get out of my way Pinky.' He said in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Snitch snuck away from behind Skittery and came back carrying a pile of cigar boxes. "Geez, Itey, it was just a joke...you always think it's funny when I do it to other people."  
  
Itey grinned as he started counting his knifes and mumbling there names and in accordance to the prophecy every so often.  
  
Dutch grinned, "Can we use one Itey...please?"  
  
Itey looked up to him, "The young Italian handed the German kid who was wrongly named Dutchy a knife. 'This one's named Jack, he's the sharpest,' He said in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Jack stared at Itey, "You named a knife after me?"  
  
Itey grinned, " Itey turned to Jack and said, 'Don't be silly, you were named after my knife.' In accordance to the prophecy." Itey kissed Jack quickly.  
  
"You know, I'd hit ya if you wasn't so dead sexy." Jack said laughing.  
  
"The young Italian smiled, it was true he was dead sexy because it was in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Meanwhile, Dutchy, Blink, Mush, Specs, and Sarah had migrated into the other room to begin shaving her head,  
  
"Um...have any of you ever cut hair before?" Dutchy asked, holding out the sharp knife.  
  
"I have." Blink said.  
  
"Really? Do you wanna cute Sarah's hair off?" Dutchy asked.  
  
Blink laughed and pointed to his eye-patch, "That's what happened last time I cut my hair with Jack the knife."  
  
Mush shook his head, obviously very confused, "I thought you said you fell out of the second story window of your house when you were little and landed on a rosebush, Kid."  
  
Blink laughed, "That's because that is what happened. I just like to lie...now do you want me to cut off the hair?"  
  
Dutchy shook his head, "Sarah, who do you want to do it?"  
  
"Mush. He seems to be the nicest out of all of you."  
  
Mush beamed, "She thinks I'm the nicest Kid."  
  
"That's because you are." Blink said, Dutchy and Specs nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay, then let me see the knife...um...I mean 'Jack'." Mush said still smiling.  
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
Blink, Specs, and Dutchy walked out of the washroom laughing hysterically. Followed closely by Mush.  
  
"Guys! I did a good job! And heck, it was only my first time!" Mush complained.  
  
David smiled, "Let's see your masterpiece Mush."  
  
Mush beamed once more, "See Kid, he has faith in me."  
  
Blink laughed, "I would have faith in you too...but I've seen it."  
  
Mush pouted, "You hate me don't you Kid?"  
  
Blink laughed as he kissed Mush's forehead, "Of course not Mushy, now call Sarah out."  
  
Mush grinned, "SARAH COME OUT!"  
  
Sarah came out with a towel around her head.  
  
"Come on Sarah, take it off." Jack said grinning.  
  
"No! That thing slaughtered my hair!" Sarah said pointing at Mush.  
  
Dutchy laughed, "I seem to remember that you chose him to cut your hair."  
  
Sarah sighed as she removed the towel, to show several bald parts, lots of short spots, and some places that hadn't even been cut. "See what I mean?"  
  
All of the newsies began to laugh as hard as they could.  
  
"The young Italian smiled as he said, 'Don't worry Sarah...it's not that bad!' in accordance to the prophecy." Itey said in between laughs.  
  
Sarah scowled, "Pie Eater, Truth or Dare?"  
  
A/N: YAY for cliffhangers!  
  
Shout Outs  
  
Sage1899- I love Itey...but I think that might be because my little sister talks about him non-stop...but, ya know, he's awesome. Hehe, Race is like the sexiest isn't he? But ya know it sucks that Max Casella is only 5'3" and that the is 19 years, 6 months, and 21 days older than me. (I'm not obsessed am I?)  
  
Racey!Muse: Thanks for the mouthwash...but I kinda ran out...and mean Spot won't let me clean my mouth with acid...  
  
Spot!Muse: ::smacks Race:: Shut up, Racey!  
  
Hehe, aren't lovers quarrels so great? Jonathan is possessed by the devil! I swear he is...have you ever noticed those looks he gives people. ::shives:: he gives me nightmares! And he is a HUGE perv! I don't know where I was going with the whole Mush and Dutchy German thing...I was just learning about the Massachusetts Dutch...and they were German...so I was like, "Dude, what if Dutchy was German? And all my life loving Newsies I've been living a lie?" It was a life changing experience that had no importance what so ever. And...well...I had had Mush speaking German before because I learnt that cool thing in German...so ya, I'm just like crazy. Yes, you can kill Sarah whenever you want...as long as I get to help. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
Soaker- Well, Itey and Jack magically disappeared into the little closet under the floorboard, lol...sorry, I'm just going crazy ya know. I feel very sorry for my German Dutchy too...I can't believe I did that to him.  
  
Mush!Muse: How is your Donkey doing? Has Spot kicked it lately?  
  
Racey!Muse: Dude, do you just take everything the wrong way?  
  
Mush!Muse: Not everything...just almost everything.  
  
Well, thanks for the review. I really loved reading it.  
  
BrooklynGrl- Hehe, Your so lucky! I wish that I was German...but I am English...so I guess that is cool too. Hey look on the bright side! At least Detention was only a week long, right?  
  
Itey!Muse: ::singing:: Always look on the bright side of life, du du du du du du du...  
  
Okay, just a word from the not so wise...never let and Itey!Muses listen to music from Monty Python...because they don't stop singing it! Or then again that could always just be my muse. Wowie, I love cliffhangers too, because ya know its just so much harder to write the next chapter without on in the chapter before. Thanks for the review.  
  
Shadowlands- DUDE! You're making a duct-tape hat?? I have duct-tape sandels that I wear to school whenever it isn't snowing...ya know duct-tape doesn't really keep your feet warm for some reason. I know that the whole German thing had nothing to do with anything...but what fun would it have been if it did make sense? Well, thanks for the review, and I will try to keep them pointless for ya.  
  
Racey!Muse: coughonlybecauseshedoesn'thaveaplotcough  
  
::glares at Racey!Muse:: Be nice before I make you kiss Oscar again.  
  
Dakota-Jones- I'll try to do something drastic to bring them all in...Although I don't know who Davey should be with...maybe Denton... Well, I've already decided that the token straight guy was Kloppman. So see I'm not a bad person am I? Dutchy and Specs are so cute, although I have to admit that it was your big brother story that made me fall in love with them. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr- ...  
  
Itey!Muse: Sorry, but Ele refuses to give you a shout out...so Mush!Mush and I will give it to you instead.  
  
Mush!Muse: I did get into your candy...but Snitch snitched it for me...he said you should have locked the safe with a dozen more locks, if you didn't want anyone to get into it.  
  
Snitch!Muse: No, that's how I got into Blink's stash...I just got hers out of a sock.  
  
Mush!Muse: Ewww...I ate sock candy? Eww...  
  
Blink!Muse: Wait! My candy? But you should only steal Ani's candy...I mean I only have one eye! So I deserve my candy!  
  
Racey!Muse: And what did you dress up as this year?  
  
Blink!Muse: Captain Jack Sparrow...a pirate!  
  
Mush!Muse: And you were a sexy pirate.  
  
Racey!Muse: I think I need some eyewash soon!  
  
Itey!Muse: Well, I'm glad you love me, because I do to! Well, thank you for the review.  
  
SpecsGlasses- I'm sorry! I forgot to put Itey in the last chapter! And like almost everyone pointed that out.  
  
Itey!Muse: ::singing:: When you're feeling in the dumps, don't be silly chumps, just put your lips together and whistle.  
  
Snitch!Muse: ::singing:: Always look on the bright side of life. ::whistles::  
  
All!muses: ::singing:: Always look on the bright side of death!::whistles::  
  
OMG!!! No more Monty Python for you muses! Gosh, that was how I got them not to go on strike...maybe my sanity would be better with them on strike...I mean that would mean dancing...and singing non-Monty Python songs...  
  
Itey!Muse: She's A witch!  
  
Jack!Muse: How do you know she is?  
  
Itey!Muse: Because she looks like one!  
  
Snitch!Muse: And she turned me into a newt!  
  
Jack!muse: A newt?  
  
Snitch!Muse: Well, I got better.  
  
My Muses need a good healthy strike...for my sake, don't you agree? My story makes you wee? LOL! I know, I thought the whole German thing was too good not to be in a story.  
  
Skittery!Muse: ::talking on phone:: Yes, yeah, yeah, NO! Yeah, yeah, yeah... ::looks at bottom of shoe:: 12 ½, yeah, yeah, yeah...  
  
~five hours later~  
  
Dutchy!muse: ::talking on the phone:: Yes, yeah, yeah, NO! Yeah, yeah, yeah... hold on... ::whispers something to Specs::  
  
Specs!Muse: ::looks at bottom of foot, isn't wearing shoes...but 8 ½ is written with sharpie marker::  
  
Dutchy!Muse: 8 ½..  
  
Well, thanks for the review! Oh, btw, no more Monty Python for my Muses...  
  
Jack!Muse: WHAT! WE NEED TO STRIKE!  
  
Itey!Muse: I mean what is there to lose? I mean you come from nothing, and you're going back to nothing, so what do you lose? NUFFIN!  
  
O_o Long shout out.  
  
Ginny Jake- I'm so sorry about your bad metal images! I really am!  
  
Spot!Muse: ::dressed up as a sailor:: Do I have to?  
  
Yup (  
  
Spot!Muse: ::gives her a rose::  
  
Hehe, thanks for the review.  
  
Plaidly Lush- Davey does deserve someone...I'll try to put him with someone... Sorry that my shout-outs are longer than my chapters...it's just that um... ::mimics Jack's hand movements::  
  
David!Muse: We, Muses, Don't know how to shut up?  
  
Ya, that's it... Well, thanks for the review!  
  
Liams Kitten- What is it with Muses and becoming insanely crazy? I mean mine are obsessed with Monty Python and Young Frankenstein... Although, I think that your Dutchy!Muse's thing with hangers is worse... Eww...Specs keeps them? Eww... Well, Computers and Calculators are possessed by the devil...incase you don't know. It is a conspiracy! I mean Dutchy does look german! Dude! What if he's really like Russian or something? His whole life is a lie!  
  
Dutchy!Muse: Why does everyone talk about me like I'm not here?  
  
Specs!Muse: Just pretend like you aren't.  
  
Dutch!Muse: Okay.  
  
Well, where was I? Oh yes...Jonathan gives me nightmares now... he's evil... Turkey... We always name our turkey's Oscar...does that mean that Oscar is a turkey? That's so sad when your Mush Muse is being mean to you. But don't worry, at least they aren't on strike. ::glares at Muses:: I loved you diagram... It really helped me out a lot. Now I want to burn all of my hangers for some odd reason... Whoa! Do they use your hangers?  
  
Spot!Muse: ::still in Sailor suit hands her a pile of new hangers:: Just don't let him shove them down his pants, and be careful, because, dude...I'm starting to think that Mush is going to be next.  
  
LoL I think my shout-outs were longer than the chapter again...but oh well.  
  
Itey!Muse: ::About to quote Monty Python::  
  
Racey!Muse: ::tackles him to the ground duct-taping his mouth shut::  
  
Thank you Racey...and thank you Liams Kitten for the review! 


	8. Oo What is it with the Nudity?

A/N: I'm warning you ahead of time that this chapter is going to suck because I did something stupid...and now my head hurts and I'm feeling sick...so I'm so sorry, if it sucks too bad please feel free to tell me and I'll redo the chapter... FYI, I kinda took my anger out on bashing Sarah...  
  
One Long Night  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sarah scowled, "Pie Eater, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Davey scowled back at her, with a similar, but much less annoying scowl. "You better be nice to my Pie." He grabbed onto Pie Eater's waist.  
  
"Um...Truth." Pie said looking somewhat confused.  
  
"Okay, Have you ever kissed someone?" Sarah asked looking rather proud of her dare.  
  
Every Newsies eyes turned to her, as Itey narrated what they were all thinking. "The SMART teenagers looked at the stupid girl, because Pie Eater and Davey were making out only a few minutes before, in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Sarah blinked, "Oh, I forgot about that..."  
  
Davey laughed, "We kind of guessed that, stupid."  
  
Sarah glared at her brother, "What did you call me?"  
  
"I called you sister. Because you are my sister." Davey lied, but Sarah being stupid believed him.  
  
"Okay...well, I can't think of another truth..." Sarah said looking unbelievably stupid.  
  
Pie rolled his eyes, "Okay, then, I guess I'll go with a dare, but only because your brother is so hot."  
  
Sarah stared at Pie Eater in disbelief, "Eww...you like Les?"  
  
Everyone started laughing again, besides of course Itey who was merely pointing out every dumb thing that he could think of about Sarah, until Jack kissed him again.  
  
Pie returned Sarah's stare, "Y'know, I think Dave got all the brains and the looks in the family."  
  
David laughed, "Hey, Les still has time to grow up..."  
  
Pie laughed then kissed Dave quickly, "So, Sarah what's my dare?"  
  
Sarah stopped then looked around, "I don't know..."  
  
Jack quickly jumped off of Itey and ran over to his ex-girlfriend. And in the usual manner whispered something into her ear.  
  
Sarah blushed then looked at him, "Wouldn't that be unladylike for me to dare him to do that?"  
  
Jack laughed, "Hey, who's gonna believe dat a lady had a street rat do that?"  
  
Sarah giggled, "Okay, then, Pie Eater, I dare you to streak for two blocks."  
  
Blink sighed, "What is it with our group and nudity?"  
  
Jack smiled, "Come on Blinky, you know you like it."  
  
Mush laughed as he kissed Blink's forehead. "Blink, your so naïve."  
  
Itey shook his head, "The young Italian was confused as to how Kid Blink could be naïve for noticing the rather evident fact that the Manhattan Newsboys were all perverts, in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Pie Eater looked at Davey then sighed, "Ya know dis is why I chose a truth originally."  
  
Davey kissed his forehead then laughed, "Come on Pie. It won't be that bad, besides, everyone is probably hiding after seeing how many Newsies naked tonight."  
  
"Good Point...well, here it goes." Pie said as he pulled off his clothes and ran outside and down the street.  
  
By this time however, no one saw anything strange in the fact that a newsie was running down the street naked. They just merely waved and went back to what they were doing.  
  
Five minutes after he left, Pie walked back into the lodging house shivering. "It's raining, d'ya know that?"  
  
"No, but we do now." Said Dutchy who still hadn't gotten around to putting his clothes back on.  
  
Blink smiled, "You might want to put your clothes back on, because we don't need TWO naked guys when Kloppman finally gets up the courage to ask us what we are doing."  
  
Pie looked around the room, "Where's Itey?"  
  
Jack sighed, "He wanted to have some alone time to talk to the other Jack."  
  
Pie looked at Jack confused, "Other Jack?"  
  
Mush laughed, "The very nice knife."  
  
Pie sighed, "Oh. Come on Dutchy we need to put on some clothes."  
  
Dutchy started to protest when his clothes hit him in the face. Blink smiled, "Put on your clothes German kid."  
  
A/N: I know that that was very short, but my little sister is bothering me to get off, and I want to go and do something...that is probably just as stupid as what I did earlier...but first SHOUT OUTS!!!  
  
~Beginning of Shout Outs~  
  
Soaker- Hehe, Itey is kinda obsessed with himself isn't he?  
  
Mush!Muse: It's very good to know that Spot hasn't kicked your donkey, because that means he's getting nicer right?  
  
Well, thanks for the review.  
  
Plaidly Lush- I'm trying to make my shout outs shouter... ::points to muses who are all duct-taped, besides Mush who is talking to himself:: Duct tape, the fanfiction authors best friend. Well, thanks for the review.  
  
SpotLover421- Hehe, I hope you liked it. I bet you can't tell that I don't like Sarah can you? Thanks for the review.  
  
BrooklynGrl- hehe...maybe I should help Sarah out some and give her a turtle shell, then she would have an excuse to be top-heavy. and we can push her over and she will never be able to get up! I mean coughcough, thanks for the review and I'll try to read your fic once I get a chance.  
  
Kid Blink's Twiggy- Well, I love you too! Hey, I happen to like randomness, because it saves me the problems of having to have useless things like a plotline or a meaning...or stuff like that...hehe...YAY! Now I have a best friend...Hey, Itey is the coolest guy ever. And I hope you like the new naked Newsie to be added to the collection.  
  
Shadowlands- Yay! I got a review-age! Hehe, that last chapter was very random wasn't it... Don't you just love computer labs at school? I mean they are always so useful, yet useless all at the same time.which reminds me...I was supposed to met my friend at ours at lunch...oh well, thanks for the review.  
  
SpecsGlasses- Hey, I happen to think that the hair cut was an improvement.hehe now she's never going to be able to get a new hair cut. I honestly have NO clue where the idea of Jack the Knife camefrom.but oh well... Thanks for the review, sort about the short shout out.  
  
Sage1899- I admit it, Itey does need A LOT of therapy...but I'm afraid there's not enough money in Fort Knox to pay for that. Hehe, ever sense I wrote about Jonathan I've haven't been able to watch those parts of the movie...Thanks for the review.  
  
Shadowlands- You reviewed twice! So you get two shout outs! YAY!  
  
Rannoch- Hey, have you seen it yet? I mean yor really really need to! I love you my Canadian Shithead-ish Doll-face. Thanks for the review.  
  
Liams Kitten- Don't worry, I've done that A LOT! I mean I'm always sitting back wondering why no one ever updates...yet they do...Hehe, I think that all of the newsies should be worshipped, and the Sarah dare only gives us a reason why. You really don't like Itey do you? I don't think that I can afford a good therapist for Dutchy, because if I got him one, I'd have to get all the other Newsies one...and I mean look at them. Hehe, if you really REALLY want I can write you a fic killing you-know- who...hehe, Monty Python is the greatest! I mean its right up there with the other comic classics, like the Mel Brooks movies (Young Frankenstein, Spaceballs, etc.) But it isn't quite a beloved as Newsies. Well, thanks for the review. 


	9. Reality otherwise challenge? Itey needs...

A/N: So, guys, I have a list of the Newsies now, because I'm keep on forgetting who's had dares and who hasn't...and I'm afraid that I'm about to run out of funny ideas for dares, so please try to deal with my awful sense of humor and overactive imagination. Oh yeah, and it's finally Winter Recess, which means no school until the fifth of January!  
  
One Long Night  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Pie Eater looked carefully around the room, before he leaned over to Davey, "Who hasn't been picked yet?"  
  
Davey smiled, "Well, I haven't."  
  
Pie shook his head, "I can't be mean to you dear. So who else hasn't been picked?"  
  
Davey grinned before saying loudly, "Raise your hand if you haven't been picked."  
  
Skittery, Swifty, Boots, Les (who had just walked in), Snipeshooter, Jake, Specs, Bumlets, Snoddy, and Crutchy all raised their hands. Pie smiled and looked at all of them.  
  
"Specs." Pie said smiling.  
  
Specs shook his head, "Let me guess truth or dare."  
  
Pie smiled, "Wow, you are smart. Now pick."  
  
Specs grinned, "Well, Dare, I guess."  
  
Pie smiled, "I dare you not to be able to-"  
  
Itey came running out of the washroom, "Wait! Hold everything! The young boy said as he was stricken with panic, have you seen my other knife? In accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Snitch looked up, "Which one?"  
  
"The young Italian thought for a minute, 'Itey Junior'."  
  
Sarah leaned over to Jack, "Hey, I think your new boyfriend is crazy." She said in an attempt to make him come back to her.  
  
Jack smiled, "Yeah, but at least he has hair."  
  
Sarah started to pout as she walked out of the room.  
  
Snitch smiled at his best friend, "When was the last time you saw Itey Jr.?"  
  
"Itey had a sudden flashback to when he was only well, two week ago, he Itey Jr. and Jack the knife were skipping down the street singing..." Itey mumbled on before Jack stopped him with a kiss.  
  
"Itey, please, shut up." Jack said as sweetly as he could.  
  
"The young man started cry, if he shut up, how would he ever find Itey Jr., in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Jack wrapped an arm around Itey, "I'm sorry, I just.err.don't understand why you need alone time with knives when you have me."  
  
Itey smiled, " 'I was telling Jack, the other Jack, how hot you were, and he told me that he was in love with the other Itey, so I have to get them together,' the young boy explained to his boyfriend, in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Snitch smiled as he pulled a small wooden knife out of his pocket, "Here ya go Itey."  
  
"The young boy smiled as he grabbed Itey Jr. and ran back to Jack the knife in accordance to the prophecy." Itey said as he grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him into the other room.  
  
Pie shook his head, "That was weird, now where was I?"  
  
Specs looked at him, "You were about to give me my dare."  
  
Pie grinned, "Oh, yeah... I dare you not to use any one-syllable words."  
  
Specs blinked, "What?"  
  
Pie smiled, "It means you can't say any short words."  
  
Specs blinked again, "I know that it means, I just want to know why, and for how long."  
  
Pie grinned, "Well, since I can tell already that Itey might not make it until the end of the week with his dare, alive anyway, I think I'll be nice and say two days."  
  
Specs smiled, "Starting when prey tell?"  
  
Pie smiled, "Now."  
  
Specs rolled his eyes, "David."  
  
Dave smiled, "What is it Specs?"  
  
"Reality otherwise challenge?" Specs said trying to find bigger words for Truth or Dare, which are both one-syllable words.  
  
"Dare, since I believe you are asking me truth or dare."  
  
Specs nodded. "Specs hereby challenges David Jacobs t-" Specs looked over to Dutchy.  
  
Dutchy smiled, "Pie, can Specs please use like one one-syllable word in each sentence?"  
  
A/N: Am I evil or what? Please review and give me your opinion on whether or not Specs should be allowed to use one one-syllable word in each sentence or not, AND who should be after Davey to get a dare.  
  
Specs!Muse: Please say that I can...  
  
Mush!Muse: Or be mean like Blink thinks you should...  
  
OR make your own decision and ignore my muses...well, now on to the shout outs.  
  
. Shout Outs .  
  
Soaker~ Don't worry, I think that Itey now scares everyone, at least I know he scares me...Hey, would you pay much attention to Pie streaking if you had already seen Kid Blink and Dutchy naked on that same night? Well, I know I wouldn't. Thanks for the review.  
  
Plaidly Lush~ Hey, I don't think that anything will be better than the naked Blink chapter, because hell, what could be better than Naked!Blink, besides Naked!Blink and Naked!Mush...with a side of Naked!Race, Spot, and Jack...okay, I need to stop being such a pervert shouldn't I? I mean what would my mother think? Thanks for the review.  
  
SpotLover421~ Hehe, Stupid!Sarah is the only Sarah that I can stand writing...even if it is only because I hate her...well, Don't worry, I want to be in the lodging house with Naked Newsies to. Thanks for the review.  
  
Saturday~ Don't worry, I'm now over my stupidness (which involved Extra Strenght Tylenol) and I don't think I'm ever going to do it again. Well, I'm glad you didn't think that that chapter sucked. Hehe, I'm very proud of your use of the word "anticipating". Thanks for the review.  
  
BrooklynGrl~ I promise that I will read that fic once I have time, which should be soon due to Winter Recess... Well, I'm glad that you found my chapter funny, I really do try my best...just don't tell my English teacher...or she'd want the same thing on my stories in her class... Well, thanks for the review.  
  
Shadowlands~ I think I'm going crazy...everytime I read your name I start singing the song "Shadow Lands" from The Broadway Lion King...oh man I need a life don't I?  
  
Itey!Muse: Don't worry, Jack the Knife is afraid of the dark, so I can't bring him into a dark alley.  
  
Thanks for the review!  
  
Rannoch~ Don't die of shame...just think of Strong Bad singing "Population TTTTTTIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!!!" Not that that will help at all, but it is random...Don't worry Ari, I know the true you remember? We do need to be good when it comes to not doing stupid things...but we can still be evil right? Well, thanks for the review. W.L.G.G. FOREVER!!!!  
  
Sage1899~ Fookwit, eh? I can honestly say that I have no clue what that word means... so now I feel stupid...as always...oh well, Don't worry, Itey won't hurt himself, I think...maybe...well, thanks for the review!  
  
geometrygal~ Thanks for the review, I'm glad you find it funny, hopefully you didn't hurt yourself when you fell out of your chair. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although I have to admit, it was no where near as funny.  
  
SpecsGlasses~ Dude, my Itey need some therapy...Well, Lots of therapy... But we will still always love him right? Well, I'm glad I can make people laugh...since my friends at school never laugh at me, because they say "Celeste doesn't have a sense of humor", but that's alright isn't it? Thanks for the review.  
  
Melissa~ You think it's good. ^_^ I'm so happy to know that. I think that Itey might let you borrow Jack the Knife id you ask him very nicely...or if you just ask...Hey, if you want I'll join your mob to kill Sarah. Well, thanks for the review.  
  
A/N: Aren't you proud of me...once again the chapter is longer than the shout outs! Well, please review then I can write even more shout outs! 


	10. Medda's dress

A/N: Happy two-days before Christmas Eve everyone! Well, I have no clue why I said that considering that my friend is making fun of me with the whole joke "How the Nazi Stole Christmas" Geez, with friends like mine, who needs enemies right? Well, here's the next chapter.  
  
One Long Night  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Pie stopped to think for a minute, "I guess it would be okay...but those one syllable words have to be under two letters long. Ya know that way you won't be cheating on us."  
  
Specs smiled, "Alright, Specs hereby challenges David to we-..." He looked to Dutchy again.  
  
Dutchy smiled at him before finishing his sentence, "To wear a dress for the next seven hours."  
  
David leaned over to Pie, "You know you should have said that Specs wasn't allowed to have Dutchy finish his sentences."  
  
Pie smiled, "But then I wouldn't be able to see you in a purdy dress."  
  
David walked over to Sarah, "We need to go home and then I will borrow one of your dresses."  
  
Sarah giggled, "I have an extra one right now if you want it."  
  
David glared at her, "Why do you have an extra dress?"  
  
Sarah continued giggling as she handed him a bright pink dress, "I was fixing it for Medda, but I'm sure she won't mind you wearing it."  
  
David looked around at all of the now laughing Newsies. "You know, I hate all of you."  
  
Blink smiled as he pushed David and the icky dress towards the washroom, "Come on Davey, I think that pink really is your color."  
  
"You think so? I mean no it isn't because I am a boy, and boys don't wear pink dresses." Davey said glaring daggers at the wall.  
  
Blink laughed again and pointed to the shadows, were Itey and Jack were making out, "Yeah, and Boys don't kiss boys do they?"  
  
Davey pushed Blink away as he walked into a washroom stall.  
  
When Davey came out Blink was still waiting in there, "Ya know, I should go an introduce ya ta the guys, shouldn't I?"  
  
David glared, "I hate you."  
  
Blink smiled then walked into the other room, "Ladies.well, Sarah and Gentlemen, The Lodging House Theater is now pleased to introduce, Davey the cross-dressing gentleman."  
  
"The lodging house burst into laughter...or atleast the boys inside it did, although I'm sure that if the lodging house could, it would be laughing too, in accordance to the prophecy. Came Itey's voice as he forced the blue- eyed dress-wearing boy into the other room."  
  
David continued to glare at everything that moved.  
  
Jack smiled, "Ya know Davey, Pink really brings out your eyes."  
  
"Does it?" David asked giving up his glare for a second, but it soon reappeared as soon as Jack started laughing uncontrollably. "Itey, can I please borrow Jack the Knife to kill myself with?"  
  
Dutchy shook his head, "David, you can kill yourself after the seven hours are up, for now you should let Pie pretend that he's straight for a second."  
  
Pie smacked Dutchy in the back of his head.  
  
Specs glared as Pie, "Please refrain from abusing the German gentleman."  
  
"What?" Pie asked.  
  
"He means don't hit me." Dutchy responded as he grabbed Specs arm, "Come on Specs let's go make out in the washroom."  
  
Specs grinned as he waved to the other newsboys.  
  
Itey glared as he looked to Jack, "'Hey that's our stop!' Jack's boyfriend said as they ran into the washroom, in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
As Itey said Jack and Itey ran into the other room.  
  
Blink turned to David again, "So, Mrs. Pie Eater, isn't it time for you to dare someone else?"  
  
David glared.  
  
Blink smiled, "Okay, who wants this lovely lady to dare them?"  
  
Mush hit Blink, "Be nice Kid."  
  
Blink sat back down next to Mush and sighed, "As you wish."  
  
David looked around the room before his eyes stopped on Snipeshooter, "I dare you to not smoke or even chew on any cigars for two weeks."  
  
Snipeshooter glared, "Don't I get to choose out of truth or dare?"  
  
David sighed, "Do you want a truth?" Snipes shook his head. "Okay then, I dare you to not smoke or even chew on any cigars for two weeks."  
  
Snipes began to pout, "But that isn't fair!"  
  
David smirked, "And is it fair that I have to wear a dress?"  
  
"No, but at least it's funny."  
  
David smiled, "And I think that seeing you without any tobacco in your system will be funny."  
  
Snipes glared as he stole David's favorite term, "I hate you."  
  
A/N: Well, look it isn't a cliffhanger! Well, it kinda is, but it isn't...Okay, before I confuse myself anymore, here are the shout outs.  
  
Strawberri Shake~ I'm so happy that you like it. Jack the Knife and Itey is the coolest isn't it. Hmm... Maybe I will make Kloppman do a dare, if he manages to break out of his room... Thanks for the review, Merry Christmas.  
  
Sexaddict~ A newsie is someone who sells papers. Since you didn't know that I'm assuming that you have never seen the movie Newsies. So I must do my bit as an obsessed fan and say YOU HAVE TO SEE IT!  
  
KP/Emma~ Hehe...thanks for your flattering words; it means a lot to know that my writing is appreciated...or at least liked. Well, Itey is an awesome character, so I think he has earned his spot on peoples favorite people list. Thanks for the review and Merry Christmas.  
  
Bobcat:slashgoil~ I'm happy that is made you laugh. Itey's dare has to be a classic, or at least I think it is... YEAH! I get to play Truth or Dare tonight...and I'm already in an evil state of mind...my friends should be afraid, very afraid. I hope you get better soon. *sends Blink and Mush muse over to make you feel better...with ice cream* Merry Christmas and Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Saturday~ Do you know what, I didn't notice how hard it was not to use one- syllable words until I used that dare...grr...it's so annoying now. Pie really must be smarter than we give him credit for just to be able to know what a one-syllable word is. Thanks for the review and Merry Christmas.  
  
SpotLover421~ So, do you think Itey needs therapy? Well, I'm kinda sorry for Specs, because it's so hard not to use one-syllable words... YAY! For Winter Recesses! The only way that they would be better word be if siblings didn't get it too... Well, thanks for the review and Merry Christmas.  
  
Soaker~ Aw...Don't feel too sorry for Pie, I'm sure David stared at him... Thanks for the help with the whole thesaurus thing. I have to remember that. Well, Merry Christmas and thanks for the review.  
  
Rannoch~ Don't worry my Canadian Shithead Doll-face, I don't hold not reviewing first against you...it just means you have to scroll down more before you get to your shout out. Well, Evilness forever!!! Hahaha...I sent you a card and all of my muses signed it...was that random or what? Well, thanks for the review my other evil half... And BAH HUMBUG! I mean Merry Christmas.  
  
Shadowlands~ Don't worry, it scares me that Itey knows that his knife is afraid of the dark. Would you like to pitch in on the "Money to get Itey A LOT of therapy." Well, thanks for the review and Merry Christmas.  
  
Plaidly Lush~ Was that better? I mean with the two dares. Well, thanks for the review, and Merry Christmas!  
  
Gryffin Parker~ Hehe, I don't know where this fic would be without Itey and Naked guys...wait...it would be in my trashcan collecting dust... Well, thanks for the review and Merry Christmas! 


	11. Operation Top Secret Evil Snoddy plan

A/N: ::looks at the computer screen in shock:: Wow, I have over an hundred reviews...dude, I remember when I started and I told my sister that I'd be the happiest person alive if I was to get six reviews...but oh my god! I have 110... Well, let's get on to the chapter which I have dubbed Operation: Top Secret Evil Snoddy Plan. Oh, I don't own Newsies (still) and I don't own the song Shipoopi, and I KNOW it wasn't around in 1899, but I wanted to use it anyway so :P.  
  
This Chapter is dedicated to Alarice, for being my 100th reviewer.  
  
One Long Night  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Snipes glared. "Snoddy, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Snoddy looked towards him, "Huh?"  
  
Snipes glared at him even more, "Truth or Dare? Ya know, ya choose one."  
  
"Dare." Snoddy said.  
  
"I dare you to pretend like you're Medda for the next three weeks." Snipes said grinning, "I'm sorry that Davey is wearing your dress though."  
  
Snoddy glared, "Vou are a very bad boy." He said trying to sound like Medda.  
  
Snipeshooter laughed.  
  
"Vhy are vou laughing at me? Don't vou know dat I am Medda the old woman who tinks she's hot." Snoddy said as everyone in the room joined Snipes in his laughter.  
  
"Itey ran into the room, "Why are you laughing, but it's not at me?" he said in accordance to the prophecy," Itey screamed as he came running into the bunkroom.  
  
Jack followed Itey moping. He took his seat next to Sarah, "Specs and Dutchy wouldn't give us back our spot...and they even have Jack the knife and Itey Jr. with them."  
  
Sarah laughed a little, "Those poor knives having to watch those two kiss."  
  
Jack glared, "They are used to it...but I wanna talk to Jack the knife, we have a lot in common."  
  
Sarah blinked, "I think Itey is a bad influence on you."  
  
Jack smiled, "Yeah, but once again, at least he has hair."  
  
Spot glared at no one in particular, "I'm bored."  
  
Race smiled, "Medda ol' gal, why don't you sing us a song."  
  
Snoddy glared at Race then faked a smile, "Of course little boy." He said still faking Medda's accent. "Vhich song vould you like?"  
  
Race faked an innocent smile, "Oh Gee, I don't know miss. But I'm sure that what ever you choose will be wonderful."  
  
Spot laughed, "Race, just 'cause Snoddy's pretending to be Medda, don't mean dat yous gotta kiss up to him like 'e's 'er."  
  
Race laughed, "Just 'cuz I ain't kissin' up ta you."  
  
Itey glared, " 'Why is no one laughing at me?' the boy asked trying to sound kind, although he should have been the center of attention in accordance to the prophecy."  
  
Jack smirked, "Ise payin' attention ta ya Its."  
  
Itey glared once more, "But dat's only because you wanna kiss me."  
  
Jack shrugged. "Ise still payin' attention ta ya ain't I?"  
  
Jack was interrupted by Snoddy's voice suddenly breaking into song, "Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi."  
  
Race smacked Snoddy, "Yous singing it all wrong! It goes like this." Race cleared his throat started singing, "Now a woman who'll kiss on the very first date is usually a hussy, And a woman who'll kiss on the second time out is anything but fussy. But a woman who'll wait till the third time around Head in the Clouds feet on the ground, She's the girl you're glad you found She's your Shipoopi. Shipoopi, Shipoopi, Shipoopi. The girls who's hard to get."  
  
Spot hit Race, before kissing him, "Am I your Shipoopi, Race?"  
  
Race smiled and kissed Spot on the cheek "Of course, but I think that Itey is worse than a hussy for Jack...I mean they haven't even gone on a date yet!"  
  
Spot laughed before dragging Race into the washroom.  
  
A/N: I know! It's not only a dumb chapter, but it's not a cliffhanger, but you see I have to go to my friends house for New Years Eve, but I promised myself that I'd have chapter 11 up today... So please forgive me. *falls on knees* But don't worry, I have just enough time for shout outs.  
  
Gryffin Parker~ HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Hehe, I can't get over Itey either...I swear that he needs a LOT of therapy...but he also seems to be enjoying it too much. Thanks for the review.  
  
SpecsGlasses~ HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Thank you for the TWO reviews, my lovely 100th review (. I know what you mean, about Itey being hot... Well, I think Davey would be cuter in a different color dress don't you?  
  
Rannoch~ HAPPY EASTER!!! Go Ari! You were the third reviewer of that chapter. Whoa, you're right, I wonder why I didn't make a guy wear a dress earlier... W.L.G.G. Thanks for the review.  
  
Sage1899~ HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Meep? I don't know if the psychologists would even take his case...I know I wouldn't, too much work. I've been having nightmares about Davey in that dress...I am so weird. Thanks for the review.  
  
SpotLover421~ HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! You love me? ( I don't think I would like to see Davey in Medda's dress, but I would like to see him in a dress... Thanks for the review!  
  
Strawberri Shake~ HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! You liked it? Well, I'm glad you liked Davey's dare. Well, Snipes should be happy that someone is sorry for him. And the whole Dutchy/Specs sentence thing is because my friends do that...and it drives me nuts. Well, thanks for the review.  
  
Soaker~ HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Wow, Specs is good, I think he's awesome...Why can I do it when I'm writing him...but I can't in real life :'( Oh well, thanks for the review!  
  
Liams Kitten~ HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Whoa! That's one freakin' long review! I think your Dutchy!Muse needs the most therapy... Well, I'm sorry about your hangers... YAY!!! Someone caught on to my Princess Bride allusion! YAY!!! Well, sorry for the short shout out, but thanks for the review.  
  
Shadowlands~ HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Hehe. *pugs Itey!Muse's Ears* Yeah, you do have to love 'em flyin' monkeys...but I'm not going to let Itey!Muse think about them again (Last time he tried to jump off the roof to get Davey and Les.'cause he said they were good guys, I don't think he's even seen the movie) Well, thanks for the review.  
  
Saturday~ HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Hehehe...I can see David in a pink dress too. Thanks for the review.  
  
A/N: Sorry for short shout outs...but I really g2g now, because I really really really need to go to my friend's party before she kills me and refuses to watch Newsies for a first time. 


	12. No more glum and dumb?

_A/N: Lookie! Another update-age for me! YAY! Well, now onto the chapter (which is probably going to suck major-ly. Well, this chapter is dedicated to Liams Kitten's Dutchy!Muse in the hope that it will make him stop putting the 'h' word down his pants..._

**One Long Night**

Chapter 12

"Skittery, Truth or Dare, my dear?" Snoddy asked as Skittery glared at him.

"Never call me "my dear", Dearest Medda. Or else I will be forced to shove your dress and the boy wearing your dress up your..." Skittery began before Snitch put a hand over his mouth. Skittery kept mumbling although no one could hear what he was saying.

Race laughed, "Hasn't Skittery already HAD a dare?"

Everyone but Blink nodded.

Blink smiled, "No, he only dared Mush to do something, he hasn't taken a dare yet."

Snitch moved his hand from Skittery's mouth, "...mother of a flea on a cow's hind leg..." Snitch put his hand back over Skitt's mouth as the mumbling continued.

Snoddy looked over to Skittery before batting his eyelashes, "Vould vou like a truth or a dare?"

Snitch moved his hand once more, "Dare, you f..." Skittery was cut off by Snitch's hand again.

"Itey laughed because Snitch would now have to wash his hand because of all the rubbish on it, in accordance to the prophecy."

"I, Medda, dare vou to be an optimist for a day." Snoddy said in his still, very fake Swedish accent.

Skittery blinked as he removed Snitch's hand, "I hafta be a what?"

Snoddy smiled as he looked over to David for the definition, "An Optimist, one who believes that good ultimately prevails over evil; one with the tendency to take the most hopeful view of matter."

"Or, one who is not Skittery." Snipeshooter added as walked out of the room, "I hafta go unlock Kloppman's door."

Skittery looked over to Snoddy, "Look on the bright side, friend, I can't hit a girl," he hissed.

"Itey looked over to his friend, 'Try to act a little more happy while you're trying to be an optimist, who knows you might enjoy it' in accordance to the prophecy."

Race smiled, "I guess I can't call ya glum and dumb for the next day can I?"

Skittery glared, "Now, I get to dare someone again..."

Mush grinned as he looked over to Blink, "At least he can't dare me again."

Skittery smiled before kissing Snitch, "No, Mush, I owe you too much now to be mean to you, how ever, we do have a certain young boy hear who I'd love to dare. Boots, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Boots said, smiling slightly.

"How'd ya get the name Boots?" Skittery asked.

Mush grinned, "That's easy though, Skitts, he's always wearing boots."

"Itey looked over to his stupid friend, for Boots had never worn boots anymore than any of the other newsies did. In accordance to the prophecy."

Boots looked down at his feet, which didn't have boots on them, "Well, you see when I was little I only let my mom tell me one story... So I was kinda named after that one story's main character..."

"And what was that story, Dear boy?" Snoddy asked trying to hide from Skittery.

"Puss in Boots..." Boots said before looking at the ground.

"Itey began to laugh, 'You were named after a made up cat?' he said in accordance to the prophecy."

_A/N: Okay, I know that it's a really short chapter, but I promise that the next one will be a lot longer. I just figured that I should update when I felt like updating... _

_A Special Thanks to the following for their reviews (sorry, I don't have enough time for shout outs this time):_

_SpecsGlasses_

_Braids21_

_Bobcat:slashgoil_

_Rannoch_

_Shadowlands_

_Saturday_

_nani_

_Lavindari_

Flare Conlon 

_Gryffin Parker_

_Sage1899_

_Liams Kitten_

_melissa_

_Repeat_

_Two-Bits  
_

Itey!Muse: The very upset newsie walked out before the readers, "Please review!" in accordance to the prophecy.


End file.
